Alternate Ending
by hybrid2
Summary: I'm covering my tail with the rating, but the title kinda says it all.
1. The Night Before

The Night Before   
  
     Suddenly awake, the young man sat up and attempted to survey his surroundings. Being human, and not having night vision, this was not easy, but he still saw that no one else was awake.  
  
     He stood and gathered all his belongings into his pack. Everyone had one assigned to them, but he only used about half of the actual bag for his personal gear. The rest was room for anyone to use. After packing, he placed it near Mae, a blonde half horse-woman, who instinctively, and unconsciously pulled it to herself as an extra pillow.  
  
     As he left camp, he picked up his two swords, his cloak, and his belts. He also picked up a dagger, placed it in a sheath located on one of the belts, and a teal band of cloth, which he tied around his forehead. On the way to one of the only other three people awake, he sheathed both swords, clasped the belts around his waist and shoulders, and wrapped the cloak around himself.  
  
     Near one of the trees, he stopped and quietly knocked on one branch. A man jumped down, dressed in close-fitting purple. A sword rested on his back, and a mask and hood covered his face and head respectively.  
  
     "I'm your relief, Hanzou," he said to the ninja.  
  
     "No," the man shook his head, "Go back to sleep. You'll need it. The final battle is in the morning."  
  
     "That's why I'm relieving you," he insisted, "I can't sleep."  
  
     "I can fix that," a large, grey, wolf on two legs growled quietly.  
  
     "It would do no good, Zylo," an armored man hissed through the metal mask over his face, "He would only wake a short time after, mad as broken- hived bees."  
  
     "So we all watch for enemies that will not come," Hanzou shrugged, "Back to your posts, Zylo, Musashi."  
  
     "I watch not for enemies," the youth shook his head sadly, with a sense of foreboding, "But for the last sunrise of my life." 


	2. The Day After

The Day After   
  
     Mere hours later, it seemed that his prediction was proven correct. A statue was constructed so future generations would not forget his sacrifice. It stood in the Royal Cemetery of Rune, in the town of Draconia. The bodies of kings, queens, their progeny, and heroes rested there. Two headstones without bodies lay in the cemetery as well. One because the body had been incinerated so that the ashes' ashes had ashes, and the other was at the bottom of an ocean, the remains quite possibly still clinging to the sword stuck in a dragon's heart and stone.  
  
     For many years, the people of Rune argued that the first tombstone, and its matching statue should be removed, but because the Queen of Guardiana had made a promise to the boy entombed underwater, they both remained. Over time, the argument was forgotten, and both young men were hailed as heroes who made the ultimate sacrifice to save their home. 


	3. The Strange Town

The Strange Town   
  
     The sun shone brightly on the rooftops of the small cottages. Each one was an almost exact replica of the others; a thatched roof, and sod walls, with windows cut out and covered with pieces of wood that acted as shutters. Just beyond the small village, the men worked in the community field. They were working to harvest as much as they could before the first rain. When it began to rain, all that remained would be left.  
  
     Inside the cottages, the women and children were cleaning from top to bottom, dusting, mopping, sweeping, and repainting all that needed it. Even if it didn't. They cleaned in preparation of the harvest. When they got it, the men, women, and children would remain inside until the rain stopped, washing, boiling, peeling, dicing, slicing, and mashing their greens. They would then make pickled, salted, preserved, dried, and pulled fruits and vegetables, and put them into jars in their basements.  
  
     When the rain stopped, the shepherds would bring in the animals and the village would slaughter them, as many as they could, again before the rain came. Then they would slice, dice, boil, chop, season, dry, and salt the meats to last them for a while. These too would be stored in the basements.  
  
     Each house was separate, and so too were the basements, but each cellar was also interconnected by small tunnels. In case a family ran out of food. Each house was almost exactly alike on the inside, as well. Having a separated kitchen, large enough for the family to eat in, a small room for the occasional (rare) visitor, and a room for the mother and father of the family. There were also three other bedrooms, one for the babies, four or younger, one for the girls, and one for the boys. Each family had at least two inhabitants for each room, except the room for the infants.  
  
     Even though the villagers never could harvest all of their plants, or slaughter all of the livestock, there was never any of either left after the rains. The second rains continued until the villagers made their yearly trek to the Tower of the Ancients. No one ever spoke of the creatures that took the remainder of field and animal harvest. Even though there was never anything left, the villagers began anew each year with new herds of animals, and a miraculously restocked field, that they never had to plant.  
  
     One cottage stood out from the rest, though. Not because of what was outside, or even the family on a regular basis, but because the oldest daughter was sitting at the bedside of the infant room, rather than helping to clean. Her sister was also in the room, but she was cleaning, only occasionally stopping to make sure that the inhabitant of the bed was still breathing.  
  
     The person on the bed was much older than four years. No one in the village had been curious about him since he arrived shortly after the plants began growing. He had appeared, spoken with one of the older villagers, and then passed out. That elder said the boy's eyes had been dark, but no one was really interested. They did know for certain, however, that his hair was a red-brown color, nearly auburn. He was also very tall, so tall that his legs hung off the small bed he lay in and bent at the knee, where his feet touched the floor evenly, with a little extra bend in his knees. He appeared to have no injuries, beyond a scar across his face, extending form his right temple, over his nose, and thinning there. It then became thicker as it passed over his left cheek to end at the left side of his jaw. It had been a wound when he arrived, but healed quickly as he remained in the village.  
  
     When he showed up, the boy had been wearing a red shirt with the sleeves folded up to show their white undersides. A green tunic that hung to his knees rested over that, with a brown belt tied about his waist. Brown boots, a blue cloak hanging over his shoulders to mid-calf, and a belt looped over one shoulder with a sword and sheath completed his wardrobe. He had dropped a medium sized bag stuffed full of items, but again, no one in the village was curious enough to look.  
  
     He had arrived at the beginning of the growing season and it was now harvest time. He was still unconscious; the only sign of life was the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, covered by a thin blanket that only covered him to just past his knees. That was the reason why there had to be two daughters to watch him. There was nothing under the blanket but him. The village males had stripped him to ensure that there were no hidden wounds.  
  
     Even though they weren't curious about him, they were curious as to when he'd awaken.  
  
     The oldest daughter stood up to stretch, and both girls left for a minute.  
  
These first three chapters were uploaded only because the story is complete. I will try to get the rest as soon as possible. But I would like it very much if someone would tell me how this story is. 


	4. Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

Wake up, sleepyhead!   
  
     Dark blue-black eyes opened slowly and looked around, studying the room. A breeze blew through the room, and the person belonging to the eyes sat up. He strained his ears to hear, but he could hear nothing unusual. Birds chirped outside, the children in the next room screamed, but he was not startled. He stood up from the bed, and found his pack. He opened it up, and after a bit, found what he was looking for.  
  
     Five minutes later, the two girls returned to an empty room, the bed was made; the pack, and the boy were gone. The younger sister began screaming, but the older one calmly walked to the end table, where she saw a peice of parchment.  
  
     The small note was no more than a simple 'thank-you,' covering a handful of gold coins, but the girl had no idea what to do with them. When her parents reached the room, they fussed with her sister, read the note, and the family set about figuring out what to do about the chunks of metal.  
  
     Meanwhile, the boy wandered away from the town, toward the North. When it began to sprinkle, he turned his face upward, hiked the bag higher on his back, and kept going. When it seriously began to rain, he only increased his pace. During the downpour, he was so focused on walking, he could not hear the creatures following, surrounding, and preparing to block his path  
  
I've meant to do this, but never got around to it, but I don't own any of the characters up to this point. There will be some original ones later though. 


	5. The Attack

The Attack   
  
     Suddenly, he stopped, and looked around himself. He knew he was no longer alone, and he began to hear the creatures speak. He understood none of the words, but the thought, and intent was clear. He was trespassing, and they were going to prosecute him to death for it. Too bad for them, he had no intention of making it easy.  
  
     One of them jumped on him, but he threw it off. Another rushed him, knocking him off his feet, to the ground, and more piled on. After a bit they began to be pulled off and thrown aside, and he noticed another person standing in the field, fighting them.  
  
     This man was looking at the newly dead creatures. He wore a a crimson cape that hung down to his ankles, a forest green shirt, hunter green pants, and boots of such a dark brown, they looked to be a non-shiny black. The thing that made for panic was the man's hair. It was white, but had a hint of purple, and was held away from his face by a metal band around his head.  
  
     "Are you all right?" the man asked. He then turned and looked at the younger man and paled, "Max!?!"  
  
     "How?!?" the other tried to stand, but he tripped on his pack, then tried to stand, but fell again, as his foot shot pain up his leg, "I thought you were dead."  
  
     "I don't know how to explain that," he stated as he walked toward his friend, "I remember stepping, no, jumping in front of you, a lot of pain, then blackness. Next thing I remember, was waking up in a small village. The people were getting ready to weed their field and all they asked me was if I was okay. I've never seen less curious people in my life. They were all about routine, and they thought I'd like to become a part of it. But I did hear one person talk about the creatures that attacked you."  
  
     "Kane, whoa," Max pushed one hand out, palm outward in the air, "I'm still trying not to pinch one of us because we're both still alive."  
  
     "What happened to you?" Kane sat down.  
  
     "Stubbornness," Max frowned, "We beat Darksol, who then summoned the Dragon. We beat the dragon, but he wasn't done, so I had to jam the Chaos Breaker into his heart. The sword, afterward, didn't want to come back out though, and the castle was sinking, so I egressed the others out. That's all I remember. Except for this little girl in a purple dress. She had a horn on either side of her head, and said her name was Sim-, Sima, no-,"  
  
     "Simone?"  
  
     "Yeah! She said that everyone thought I was dead, but that we knew better," Max shrugged, "Then I woke up in a village a bit South of here. I didn't stick around to talk to anyone, so I don't know what it's like."  
  
     With that, the two stood, and tried to shield themselves from the rain, which was steadily increasing in intensity. They looked around, to try and decide a direction to head. 


	6. The Revelation

The Revelation   
  
     "Isn't this an awful lot of rain?" Kane asked, shielding his eyes, "But that town is wierd. They don't rush themselves for harvest, then hide below ground each year, after the rain begins. When I woke, they'd stowed below ground, so I spent a few months getting over claustrophobia."  
  
     "Wait," Max pointed, "Isn't that a castle that way?"  
  
     "Yeah, so?" Kane raised an eyebrow, "I doubt we'll reach it before we get totally drenched."  
  
     "That's not my point," Max shivered, "That's the Castle of the Ancients."  
  
     "No way," Kane blinked and looked again, "I never saw it."  
  
     "That doesn't matter," Max looked at the village, "There's a legend about the Castle. Something about it being Northwest of a village that was spellbound into eternal sameness. Or something like that."  
  
     "I think I know what you're talking about," Kane shook his head, "But I don't know it very well."  
  
     "If I remember right," Max closed his eyes, "The village was cursed- blessed to always do the exact same thing, year after year, never aging, and any who visited shortly began following the routine. This was an effort to seal away three evil spirits. But I can't remember what they were. Anyway, two young men appeared and destroyed the monsters that were an integral part of the enchantment, and the evils were released. Shortly after, three hugely powerful demons began warring about Granseal, Parmecia, and Rune, collectively known as the Valley of Evil or The Arc, something like that. Two of them lost to the third over rulership of the Arc, and in a fit of revenge, they worked together to seal the third away."  
  
     "It's Arc Valley," Kane paled, "Max, this village is the one in the legend, and we killed the monsters, so we got shifted backward in time! And we released the evil spirits!!"  
  
     "That means it's our fault that Rune was attacked, and the Ancients went extinct," Max cringed, "And probably our fault that Darksol and Dark Dragon existed."  
  
     "Why couldn't we have been warned? Maybe we can still do something," Kane brightened, "If we find the spirits before they start fighting, maybe we can destroy them, and Rune will still be safe." 


	7. The Beginning of The End

The beginning of the End   
  
     "Help!" a small elfin girl dashed out of the forest, and slammed right into Max, tumbling both of them to the ground, "Oof!!"  
  
     "Are you all right, miss?" Kane crouched down, and offered a hand to help her stand.  
  
     "I'm being chased by the ugliest, most disgusting creatures," she stood, unassisted, and Max sat up, "Oh, my name's Misha."  
  
     "Nice to meet you," Kane stood, "I'm Kane, he's Max."  
  
     "Just how far away are the creatures," Max looked around, "and what do they look like?"  
  
     "I told you they're ugly," she glared at Kane, "But they're kind of insubstantial too."  
  
     "You mean intangible, or invisible?" Kane blinked.  
  
     "Both," Misha paused, "and neither. They waver in and out of visibility, and they choose when to be tangible."  
  
     "Do they have blood red irises surrounded by pitch black pupils and corneas?" Max began reaching for his sword, "Sharp looking claws and long, pointy horns?"  
  
     "Yes," she paled, "How do you know?"  
  
     "We're surrounded by them!" Kane growled, "Why didn't you say anything, Max?!"  
  
Yeah, I have a lot of small chapters, but I don't think that hurts too much. Here's where some new people come in. 


	8. Misha Intervenes

Misha Intervenes   
  
     "We have the ability to freeze tongues," one creature hissed. The three seemed to be shadowy, but dark colors, such as royal purple, navy blue, and even red, were visible in their garments.  
  
     "You have served your purpose, girl," another growled, "Now search out the third."  
  
     Misha shuddered and wrapped herself about Max's arm, "No! Don't hurt him! I won't let you!"  
  
     "It is not as if you can stop us," the third snarled.  
  
     "I won't let you!!!" she screamed. Suddenly, ice cascaded and whirled around, tiny bolts of lightning jumping about within, "Let's go! That won't last long," she dragged Max's arm with her as she ran. 


	9. What a cliche

What a cliche   
  
     "Whoa" Kane gasped for breath, "That was the longest marathon I've ever run."  
  
     "You came too?" Misha seemed disappointed.  
  
     "Just what was all that about?" Max was too preoccupied with trying to disentangle his arm to notice the glare war, "You led those things to us? And were supposed to lead them to someone else?"  
  
     "Yes, but-," Misha's eyes watered.  
  
     "Fine," Kane growled, "You betrayed us before you even met us. Let's go, Max."  
  
     "Should we try finding the third person?" Max started walking, "so we can all fight side-by-side? Or should we avoid him, so those things can't get all of us at once?"  
  
     "They're after you because you're compatible with them," Misha dashed past them and halted directly in front of Max, "They'll keep chasing you until they catch you."  
  
     "Why should we believe you?" Kane stepped around her, "You lied to us about them chasing you."  
  
     "They threatened to destroy my village," Misha cried.  
  
     "So you betrayed us to save your village," Kane snapped, "Then all but betrayed your village to save us."  
  
     "Not you, him," Misha's face flushed, "I couldn't let them hurt him."  
  
     "I hesitate to ask, but why me?" Max backed away from her.  
  
     "You're pure," she tried to step closer, but Kane blocked her.  
  
     "What's that got to do with it?" Kane rolled his eyes.  
  
     "They need a virgin sacrifice," Misha's face was crimson, but not any brighter than Max's.  
  
     "Hey!" he yelped, "That doesn't mean you should try changing that!"  
  
     She giggled, "I'm the sacrifice, so why not?"  
  
     "Gah," Max started walking backward, staring at the sky, "I've got my reasons. Why not pester someone else?"  
  
     "Not many people want anything to do with an extremely mage-gifted dark elf," she frowned, "Besides, I like you."  
  
     "Okay," Kane interceded, "We need to get somewhere dry, before we drown."  
  
     "The castle allows visitors," Misha offered, "And if we hurry, we might make it before sundown."  
  
     "It's that close," Max blinked, "Then it must be smaller than I thought."  
  
     "Oh, that's just an illusion spell," Misha grinned, "So, let's go."  
  
  
  
I'm going to hurry and upload the rest of the chapters because I can, and if I don't do it now, it probably won't happen for two or three months. 


	10. You're WHO?

You're WHO?!?   
  
     Some time later, they reached the Castle grounds, only to be stopped by guards.  
  
     "Halt! You are entering by the wrong gate if you wish to seek refuge," One guard said as the two crossed their swords across the doorway.  
  
     "You don't actually expect us to circle around the castle in such a downpour?" Misha was extremely indignant, "Why, that's gross mistreatment of citizens, no matter how lowborn. It's not right!"  
  
     "M- majesty Mish-," The second guard stuttered, but she interrupted him.  
  
     "Let us through at once," Misha snapped, "I must speak with my father."  
  
     "Y- your majesty," the guards unblocked the door, "go on through, your father is expecting you. In fact, he may tell you that you are late."  
  
     "I ran into trouble on my way home from mother's village," Misha informed the guards, "This young man rescued me."  
  
     Max just shook his head, "Oh great."  
  
     Kane snickered, and braved a glare from Misha, but they continued on. The two men followed Misha through the halls, until they all reached an opulent throne room, with thick red carpeting. The walls were covered, and carved with symbols on the walls that resembled eyes. The man on the throne sat up straighter when he saw the young people heading toward him, "Misha! My darling daughter! I trust your mother enjoyed your visit?"  
  
     "Yes, father," Misha's face flushed, "The seal has been broken. The demons are loose, and hunting down these two young men."  
  
     "So they're the pure of heart lads that will draw the monsters to strongly," The king leaned forward, looking closer, "They sure aren't exceptional in any other way."  
  
     "Ow," Kane winced, "Sir, we must apologize, we are-"  
  
     "The prophecy is coming true, father," Misha cut in, "The demons were released, and are now chasing two pure-hearted youths. They are also looking for their sacrifice, to make permanent the bond they intend to force on them. And they are also trying to find the third youth."  
  
     "Sir," Max attempted to explain, "it's our-"  
  
     "Are either of you virgins, by any chance?" the king asked, "If so, the demons will easily be able to find you, no matter where you go. For some reason, that status, of all things, actually has a scent to evil creatures."  
  
     "gh," Max grunted, "Well, that makes things easy and harder than onyx at the same time."  
  
     "Do you have any idea who the third person is?"Kane tried a different tack, "If so, maybe we can find him or her and get rid of the demons together."  
  
     "No, that won't work," the king negated, "If the three of you encounter the three of them, all at once, the bonds will almost immediately be forced upon you, and they'll certainly hunt down the poor sacrifice. Too bad the sacrifice and the other young man won't have an opportunity to meet, hm?."  
  
     "ugh," Max let his head drop, "Why? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
     "Do you have any clothes we might be able to change into, or at least somewhere for us to change?" Kane made sure not to look at Max, for fear of cracking up, "It's really wet out there."  
  
     "I apologise for the lack of manners," the king stood, "Misha, you know your way around, so you get yourself changed. I shall see that the young men are settled comfortably."  
  
     "Father, don't do to the boy what I think you're about to do," Misha warned, "I don't think his delicate sensibilities could handle it."  
  
     "Will you people cut it out?!" Max snapped, "It's just the way I am, and will remain, it is not a disease or affliction."  
  
     "Lad," the king smiled sadly, "In this matter, it is very much a liability. Especially if the demons have already contacted you. If they have touched you or your mind, you are the next best thing to a bonfire roasting succulent meat right under their noses, and they will not refuse the opportunity to feast."  
  
     "Er," Max's face was challenging the rugs for redness, "Do you have to use metaphors like that? It's really disturbing." 


	11. *snicker*

*snicker*   
  
     "Do I have a sign on my back that says 'Pick on me!'?" Max whispered under his breath, "Jeez, just because I have a previous claimant on my hide," he stopped speaking when the door to the room opened, "Hey! What if I hadn't been done changing?!?"  
  
     "I was kind of hoping for that," Misha closed the door behind her quickly, "but what were you talking about previous claimants for?"  
  
     "Eh, well, I'm already spoken for, as far as that goes," Max crossed his arms across himself, "I have been for a long time."  
  
     "I heard you and your friend talking about being forced backward in time," Misha smiled, "So you really don't have to worry anymore, about that."  
  
     "Maybe not chronologically," Max snapped, "But I feel obligated, still, to hold to the promise I made."  
  
     "Does she mean anything to you?" Misha leaned forward, "Do you really care that much? If so, the monsters are likely to use that against you, by imitating her form."  
  
     "I know that she couldn't be alive here," Max shook his head sadly, then looked Misha in the eyes, "And they can't use my memories of her against me, because I last saw her ten years before, and have no clue what she'd look like now."  
  
     "Are you that old?!" Misha seemed shocked, "I thought you were no more than a teenager."  
  
     "I am only a teenger," Max turned slightly pink, "but I've been promised, betrothed, engaged, married, whatever you want to call it, since before I was born."  
  
     "Then it means absolutely nothing," Misha spat, "I can't believe your parents would do something like that!"  
  
     "It was either that or remain slaves-," Max's eyes widened, "N- never mind. I, uh, I'm leaving now. I, you, uh,-"  
  
     "You were a slave!?!," Misha yelped, "Ohmigosh! I've got to tell-"  
  
     "No! You can't tell anyone!" Max cut in, "You aren't even supposed to know. It's not something I tell a lot of people about, so you can't tell. Period."  
  
     "I don't see how you can stop me," Misha grabbed the door and jerked it open, "It's important to the prophecy. My father, and the oracles have to know that you were a-"  
  
     "Good grief!" Kane yanked her through the door, "What are you doing?! Leave him alone!"  
  
     "Oh, no," Max allowed himself to slump back onto the bed, "In one day, I let slip two of the biggest secrets in my entire life. Why me?!"  
  
Don't get me wrong, I like Max, but he's so much fun to pick on. 


	12. Just who is the Third Kid?

Just who is the third kid?   
  
     "Max, you have the next best thing to such a sign as you mentioned to yourself," one of the king's wise men intoned. He seemed an understanding man, with grey hair and a long robe, all somehow meshed together to create the 'kind grandfather' look, "Between the mark of the Clan of the Guardian Dragon, the Geas of Honesty, the Vine Chain of the Clan of the Phoenix, and the age markers used by the Kamoan Knights, you are so 'power' claimed, that those creatures don't need to use your lack of-"  
  
     "I get the Point!," Max whimpered, covering his ears, "So what do we do? Wait, I don't think I really want to know."  
  
     "Are there any clues as to who is the third person the demons are chasing?" Kane reiterated, "As far as the prophecy goes, anyway."  
  
     "As far as the prophecy goes," another wise man steepled his hands together, "Your friend actually fits the description of both the pure- hearted, untouched youth, and the power-claimed youth."  
  
     "But I can't possibly be two of the people, I'm just me, right?" Max attempted to change the subject, "Just what, exactly, does this 'prophecy' say, anyway?"  
  
     "One day, the village of permanent uniformity will lose the main element of their uniformity due to the accidental intervention of two youths. Those poor souls will be primary targets for the demons who are sealed by the village's ensorcelment." a third sage recited, " The creatures will, over time, control two pure-hearted young men, one of which will also be Untouched, and a power-claimed child. The three will, using an Untouched girl child of a ruler, be forced to accept the demons' power into their bodies. After that event, the demons will rule all of Arc Valley with their powers of destruction and treachery."  
  
     "I think we have a problem," Max shook his head sadly, "It mentions a power-claimed child. But the other two are youths. I'm two years younger than Kane, but is that enough to call me 'child?'"  
  
     "We shall see," the king's seer approached, "I will cast about for others who fit either of the descriptions."  
  
     "No need," the large door at the beginning of the hall slammed open, and a loud voice boomed ominously, "The third of the three is here. I have come to bring you strays to the fold."  
  
  
  
I think I'd better again say that I don't own any of the characters except Misha's father, the voice that just boomed, and someone you'll meet in a chapter or two.  
  
I'd also like to say that I let my stories write themselves, I just am the hand that acts as a medium. 


	13. Why?

Why?   
  
     The speaker stood in the doorway, with the three shadows of the demons drifting behind him. His appearance, certainly not that of a child seemed to mean that Max's 'birth marks' were the reasons he was chosen by the demons. He stood, fully armored, fully armed, face hidden by the metal covering that extended down from the helmet on his head. Slowly he strode forward, each step ringing on the flagstones of the castle floor, until he came to a stop directly in front of Max, who had been backing away as soon as he'd ascertained the general direction of the other's ambling. Unfortunately, he'd quickly run into a wall, and was left with only the option of raising his chin in an attempt to meet the man's eyes. But the armored stranger was taller enough than Max that the top of Max's head reached only as high as the man's collar bones, and Max was no midget himself.  
  
     "Your loyalty has become your downfall," the man growled at Max, then began laughing, "And it's not even as though Alenna even upheld her end of the vows. She's mother to five children by another man."  
  
     "Who in blazes are you?" Kane tried to move forward, but found all of his muscles to be frozen in place, "What the-"  
  
     "F-," Max's unusually dark eyes paled to almost silver, and his skin was even paler, "Father?"  
  
     "WHAT?!?!" most everyone else in the room yelped uncontrollably.  
  
     "I am proud of you," the man reached up and removed the helmet, revealing that he, too had reddish-brown hair, and strangely dark eyes. He also had a small dragon whose claws were surrounding his left eye, and large, serpentine black marks covering his neck, creating the illusion of an actual image on his throat, "I was no where around at your birth, but by sheer power signature, you recognise your sire," the man began laughing again, this time it was bone-chilling, cold, and absolutely mirthless.  
  
     "Waitaminnit," Kane squawked, "If you're his father, there's no way you could be 'Untouched,' but you aren't a child either. So what gives?"  
  
     "I never said I was the third, merely that the third was here," the man looked at Kane, giving Max an opportunity to relax, "I have the distinct honor of being the father to two of the boys that they need. If only Gryphon had been here, it would have been quite likely that they would have claimed him too."  
  
     "Please, oh, please, oh, please, don't let it be who I think it is," Max clenched his eyes shut, and chanted under his breath the fruitless effort to not know which of his brothers had been used.  
  
I made up a family tree for Max that is definitely impossible, but it's still fun for me to think about. If anyone wants more details, let me know. If I don't die laughing at the request. 


	14. His Eyes Change Color?

His eyes change color?!?   
  
     Behind the three shadows, another, smaller form stood. After a few seconds, when all in the room had focused their attention upon the figure, it began to move forward, into the room. Rather than going around the shadows, the person walked through them, giggling slightly at the sensation caused. Finally, the form stood just in front of Max, looked up, and smiled slightly.  
  
     It was obviously a child they faced. The face, eyes, and what was visible of the arms and legs had that unfinished look about them. The child was not done growing. Though they already knew it was a boy, by appearance, no gender could be assumed, but the grey eyes boring into Max's were definitely not benevolent. They were filled with hate, and a searing anger that was so potent, that it was almost tangible, causing Max to wish he dared step back.  
  
     Some of that must have been reflected in Max's eyes as the child smiled. The eyes shifted color to coffee brown, shocking a collective gasp out of the king's advisors.  
  
     "What is this?" Misha spluttered.  
  
     "My youngest child." the man replied, "Say hello to your brother."  
  
     Max was released from the child's gaze as he looked back to their father, "Why should I? He's not worth the trouble," the voice, seeming whisper quiet and yet right next to the ear, caused Kane to shudder, "I don't see why they feel he has the potential. There is nothing left of him."  
  
     "Do not allow your anger jealousy color your judgement," the man admonished, "Max, should you not relenquish your claim?"  
  
     "What claim," Max felt barely able to speak, "The only claim I've ever consciously made is the one on my own life."  
  
     "LIAR!" the small child flew forward, attempting to strike at Max. Something unseen- or unheard- froze the boy in place, leaving the black- clad chest heaving in an effort to regain lost breath. The eyes had flown to crimson, reflecting the utter, uncontrolled, rage.  
  
     "He is correct," one of the shadows agreed, "All of the claims are made upon him, not made by him, but he cannot relenquish them."  
  
     "The reason, not that we need explain, that we 'feel he has the potential,' is his sheer power," another explained.  
  
     "The claims upon him only serve to increase that power, to the point of turning him into a beacon," the third finished, and all three solidified their form and finally became fully visible.  
  
     The latest speaker was a black-robed man in a crimson cape. His eyes glowed with a strange scarlet light, covered by midnight black brows. His hair was just as black, but seemed pasted to his head, and therefore nearly invisible. Especially since he wore a black helet atop it. The helmet itself was adorned by a crescent-shaped, horn-like device.  
  
     The first speaker was a wild-haired man in violet robes, his wildly knotted beard flowing around his face as much as his hair, causing an overall lion effect on his appearance. His pitch-black eyes were as wild as his hair, and glinted madly.  
  
     The remaining speaker was draconic, as though his natural form was that of a true dragon, but was shaped to resemble a human. His clothing was green, as were his eyes, and there was nothing covering his head, but scales. The three, and the forms they took, shocked Max and Kane so badly, that they were able to approach the two youngsters without anything holding them back.  
  
     "It's-" Kane gulped almost audibly, "It's them."  
  
     "No kidding," Max's eyes had fully silvered, and the boy was fully grinning, while their father had actually begun to laugh, "Then, then we really messed things up, didn't we, Kane?"  
  
     "Of what do you speak?" the boy stopped struggling.  
  
     "We aren't really of this time," Kane looked at the child, "We came from a thousand or so years from now. When Dark Sol and Dark Dragon are dead, and Zion is bound in Granseal."  
  
     "WHAT!!!??" the three former shadows boomed.  
  
  
  
I started to run out of Chapter titles, (don't ask me why I felt I had to have them anyway) so I really just went wild at about hal- er the beginning with them. 


	15. More Secrets Revealed

More secrets revealed   
  
     "So you weren't expecting that," Kane somehow managed to grin, "Well, you can't honestly expect to live forever, now can you?"  
  
     "Kane, what do you think you're doing?" Max looked at his friend in shock, "Make them too mad and who knows what they'll do?"  
  
     "A coward at heart," the child sneered.  
  
     "No, just smart," Max glowered, "Just who are you anyway? And don't spiel off about being my youngest brother either. You don't feel anything like the others."  
  
     "Finally, he's showing some backbone," the man smiled, "Then again, raised by Lavia, in such a manner, it is to be expected that he'd have a touch of cowardice."  
  
     "What do you know about how I was raised?" Max looked back at his father, "You were never there, 'Wolf'."  
  
     "Such a lack of respect," the man admonished, "Delvin, show him just how much his brother you are."  
  
     The child's eyes flashed to green with glee, then settled back to the coffee-brown color from before. His small frame seemed to become charged with energy, invisible at first, but within seconds, the strange energy took the form of green arcs, resembling lightning. When he reopened his eyes, and looked at his audience, they were yellow. The arcs of light and energy began to move toward one another, to display an image. They finally stopped, and flared once, so bright that those whose eyes had been closed still saw it, and those with open eyes saw the afterimages for several blinks. The flaring shape was much like the one Max knew climbed up his spine, and this knowledge caused him to shudder.  
  
     "Is that proof enough?" Delvin's eyes were once more grey, "Or do I need to blast you with it?"  
  
     "Delvin," Wolf set a hand against the boy's shoulder, "I believe that was enough proof, for him."  
  
     "What the heck was that?" Kane's eyes were wide, with very little of the iris left showing around the pupils, "How's that prove he's Max's brother?"  
  
     "That's the same mark as the one I was born with," Max's eyes had slid to silver again at the image's flare, and had yet to darken to blue, "But it's supposed to pass from sibling to sibling upon the younger's birth. Why do I still have it on my back, if he's the youngest?"  
  
     "Because, unfortunately," the dragon-man hissed, "he is but a half brother, and the mark seems to favor your mother's side of the family."  
  
     "Besides, it didn't react properly with your generation in the first place," Wolf shook his head, "It never appeared on your older brothers' backs, just yours."  
  
     "Why are we standing here?" Misha snapped, grabbing Max's arm, and kicking Kane in the knee, "We should be running like mad!!"  
  
     "It will do no good," the man in black smirked, "We will merely find you again, and again. And it will take less to do so, as we've touched all of your minds."  
  
     "Pardon me for being mundane," Kane looked back and forth between his friend and his friend's brother, "Which one's supposed to be the power- claimed child?"  
  
     "Kane!!" Max yelped.  
  
     "You idiot!," Misha spat.  
  
     "Now, now, child," the wild haired man snickered, "That is now way to treat him, young Mishaela."  
  
  
  
Hee. I wonder what kind of reaction I'd get if I left this for a few days.  
  
Maybe I'll find out.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own anyone other than Misha(ela)'s father, Wolf, and Delvin. Though I did come up with more humanoid appearances for the three evil dudes. 


	16. A Cycle of Pain

A cycle of pain   
  
     "Some how, I'm not really surprised," Kane sighed, "If they turned up here, then why not her too?"  
  
     "Kane, what are you talking about?" Misha frowned, "What do you mean, 'her too'?"  
  
     "Never mind," Max rubbed his arm, as she'd finally let go.  
  
     "In answer to you question, child," the dragon raised his hand, "We shall just have to show you."  
  
     "Great, even they don't know," Kane rolled his eyes.  
  
     The other two demons had raised theirs as well, tempting Max, in a mad, suicidal manner, to call them students in a class. Before he could do more than think such a thought, the hands were connected by arcs of light that were actually, somehow, black. The black arcs formed a triangle, then met each other in the middle of the triangle. Each of the three smaller triangles began to fill in with more of the black light. The triangle nearest the black-clothed man quickly filled, and Delvin's eyes shifted to pitch black, as he began to laugh as any small child would be expected to. High pitched and somewhat tinny. In a short amount of time, the child's energy filtered out of his body and flowed in to the triangle. The energy was silver, but soon faded to black, to match the arcs.  
  
     A few seconds after the triangle filled in completely, the child fell to the ground, in a boneless heap. Looking to the other two, Max noticed that they were more slowly filling in, and that he was beginning to feel a type of exhaustion that he'd never felt before. He realized that the demons were draining them of their energy, and stepped back. Or tried to. He found he couldn't move any more than his eyes, and shocked shout revealed that Kane had learned the same thing.  
  
     "What is this?" Kane's voice sounded weaker, and further away than it should, "What's this got to do with who's power-claimed?"  
  
     "You children will know your roles as soon as you are absorbed," the dragon-man bared his teeth, "And at that point, the girl will become of use to us, in binding the power of these boys to our own."  
  
     "NO!," Mishaela screamed, "I won't allow it!"  
  
     Her evident intent was to preempt their sacrifice of her life, but the demons weren't total idiots, as they froze her in a transparent crystal that somehow allowed her to continue breathing.  
  
     "We need you alive," the wild-haired man looked back to the two weakening teens, "But the boys, I'm sure would not mind your sacrifice. After all, it would only mean that we would hunt down three more children, in another time, and another girl."  
  
     "Perhaps this time," the dragon-man hissed, "we would have access to all of them from the beginning of their spans."  
  
     Just before he lost consciousness, Max felt a sliver of sadness from Wolf, and from the remains of Delvin. When the blackness enveloped him, he no longer thought about what it meant, but he did know that somehow, he'd gotten himself locked into a rather nasty cycle, that felt painfully close to suicide twice over.  
  
That's it folks. Sorry about it being sad, but then again, I didn't really have a clue that was going to happen until about chapter fourteen, and when I wrote it out, it just didn't feel right trying to add on to it to make the ending happy. 


End file.
